Mirror Mirror on the Wall
by Bluu Inkblot
Summary: It's for sale and it's cheap. Plus, it's beautiful and just perfect! But it didn't show Allen's reflection in it... "'You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,' he says with a smile." One-shot. Yullen-ish.


**Please note that Kanda may seem a little OOC, but that's cuz he's faking it. You know, a facade kind of thing...**

**Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Cheap," the antiques dealer said. "Previous owner's sister disappeared, and gave this away since it reminded him too much of her. A discounted price."

Well, it wasn't like Allen needed another mirror, but this one was just so pretty. What was there to not like about it? A smooth mirror, complete with a finely chiseled frame. It was a little too large for his liking, but there was something about it that made it irresistible. Maybe it was all the little, intricate designs carved out on the frame, or the beautiful swirls of dark green on light green, or maybe how the mirror was so clean and flawlessly made…

Allen bought it.

---

For two years now, the mirror has been hanging on the wall—and for every day of the two years, Allen has been faithfully using the mirror. He sees his reflection in it every day when he checks his appearance; he has seen himself in it, partying away with his friends; he has seen the reflection of his first kiss stolen by a girl he wasn't really interested in.

And every day, the mirror faithfully shows his image in it.

It's just that today is an exception.

Allen Walker stares into the mirror, half with horror and half with curiosity.

An Asian man with hair tied up in a high ponytail stares back with half-lidded eyes and an amused smirk.

Allen raises a hand slowly; what is this, now? are his eyes playing tricks on him?

The Asian man rolls his eyes and breaks the silence first. "No, you haven't changed appearance overnight and no, your eyes are not playing tricks on you."

"You can talk?! H-how did you know what I was thinking?" Allen questions, stammering. "What are you?!"

"Tch, they all have the same reactions when I do this. As if there aren't two sides to a mirror. Che, all these idiots."

"But mirrors don't have two sides!" Allen exclaims, pushing down his fear. "I bought you… I mean, this… It was flat! And do answer my questions…"

The Asian man sighs and beckons him to step closer, and Allen complies, curiosity getting the better of him. All right, he had to admit that the man in the mirror was exceptionally good looking—sharp eyes, perfect nose, and lips that complemented his face nicely.

"I… I'm Allen. Allen Walker. May I know your name?" Allen asks, polite as always.

The Asian looks faintly disinterested in his question, but replies anyway. "Kanda. Kanda Yuu."

Kanda puts his hand up against what seemed to be his side of the mirror, and instructs Allen to do the same.

Allen matches his left hand to Kanda's right, and feels a little violated when Kanda doesn't express any emotions upon seeing the disfigured limb—just how long has he been watching him? For every day of those two years?

He yelps as the Asian curls his fingers to grip his hand; Kanda's fingers are ice-cold, but they fit perfectly in the spaces between Allen's.

"Your fingers…"

"—Can go through the mirror?" Kanda completes, smirking. "You can too, you know."

A look of horror crosses Allen's face and he jerks his hand free, holding it against his chest as if it might rise of its own accord and join Kanda's again.

Kanda laughs, a low rumbling sound, and withdraws his hand back in again.

"Two sides to a mirror," he repeats.

Dubious, Allen goes to check—but the mirror is still a flat object, a solid wall behind it.

Kanda raises an eyebrow at his actions. "That's not what I meant."

"What are you?"

"I live on the other side of this mirror, Moyashi. I'm human like you, I guess. Like I said earlier, you can cross over."

"Why do you show up only after so long?"

Kanda sighs, annoyed from the questioning. "Did you want me to show up earlier?"

Allen eyes him wearily. "Should I be scared of you?"

Another long sigh is his reply. Then: "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already."

"Wait… just you now mentioned 'they have the same reactions', or something along that line. Who are you referring to?"

"…You're scared of me, aren't you? That's why you don't trust me. Well, fine, I'll go," Kanda scowls.

"Wait! Don't!" Allen cries, in spite of himself. He approaches the mirror again, eyes softer this time and less fearful. This Kanda person didn't seem that harmful.

Allen places his palm on the cool surface of the mirror. Kanda looks a little surprised, but he matches it, anyway.

And very swiftly, he pulls Allen closer in and steals a quick kiss. The latter, caught off guard, squeaks, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. Compared to the warm atmosphere around his body, the arm pulled in feels cool.

"What was that?!" Allen asks.

A tiny smile surfaces on Kanda's face. "I figured if that loser girl could steal one, I can too."

Allen laughs, all traces of fear gone. He has come to like this Kanda—even though he might not be in the same world has he, he can cope with that personality…

"Hey. Uh, Kanda. I've got to go to meet someone now, okay, so I guess I'll see you later?"

Kanda stares him directly in the eye. "I won't be here when you're back."

"Wait… what?!"

"I only show up once."

"Is… Is there someone else in there who prevents you from showing up again?"

"I'm the only one here."

"Doesn't it get lonely?!"

"…I'm used to it."

Allen gulps. He's been lonely before, when people ostracized him due to his left arm, and he knows the feeling better than anyone else. Poor Kanda…

"Join me."

Allen blinks, surprised.

"Join…?" He echoes.

Kanda nods, his gaze never leaving Allen.

"Just step through the mirror."

"…Can I?"

Another nod. "It's easy."

Allen takes a step forward.

"So you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess?" he asks with a smile.

A smile is returned.

"If you wish."

Another step forward.

Kanda extends out his hand for Allen, who takes it and climbs in.

---

It is cool inside. Allen sees his house from the room in the mirror. The mirror is exactly like what he saw when he bought it; it hangs on the wall of Kanda's room.

"Ah…"

Allen touches the mirror, but it is solid. He pushes against it, but it doesn't budge.

He can't go back.

Ever.

Panic wells in his chest.

"Wait, Kanda, what is this…!!" His eyes are wide with terror.

A pair of warm arms wrap around him, and he feels Kanda pressed against his back. The taller of the two rests his head on Allen's shoulder, sighing.

The rush of warm air against Allen's cheek is somewhat comforting.

"I can't go out of this room. Stay here with me forever," Kanda says.

"Ah, but…"

Kanda hugged him a little tighter.

"Stay with me."

And, just like when he bought the mirror, Allen found it impossible to say no.

"What will you do with me?" Allen asks, leaning his head back against Kanda.

He can almost hear the smirk in Kanda's reply.

"…Everything."

---

"Cheap," the antiques dealer said. "Previous owner disappeared, and this was found in his house. Someone had suspicions when the owner failed to collect his mail, got the police to break into his house, and when they saw this antique mirror, they gave it to me. A discounted price."

Well, it wasn't like Lavi needed another mirror, but this one was just so pretty. What was there to not like about it? A smooth mirror, complete with a finely chiseled frame. It was a little too large for his liking, but there was something about it that made it irresistible. Maybe it was all the little, intricate designs carved out on the frame, or the beautiful pure, snowy white color of the frame, or maybe how the mirror was so clean and flawlessly made…

Lavi bought it.

---

"Cheap," the antiques dealer said. "Previous owner's friends didn't see him for a long time, thought he'd migrated for urgent matters, and gave this antique to me, since they reckoned it had some value. But I'll sell it to you. A discounted price."

The beautiful orangey-red frame was very appealing indeed...

* * *

**"Kanda eats people!" is what I think he does to them eventually. **

**What do you think...**


End file.
